


Not today monsters

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The author is tired, everyones tired, idk - Freeform, nico climbs In through the window, percy is tired, what is Nico doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Scuttling in the kitchen at one am is enough to jolt Percy awake.  But it’s just nico.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893382
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Not today monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m pretty tired if I do say so myself. I’m snuggled up after crying but yet I wrote this so y’all enjoy.

Percy woke to scuttling from the kitchen, in a second he was alert, already reaching for riptide. He had no way of telling what creature had wormed its way into his apartment but it wasn’t going to leave.

Tip-toeing into the living room he waited and listened, he heard a grunt and the kitchen window sliding shut. Not wanting to risk alerting whoever was there of his presence, Percy didn’t uncap riptide but kept his hand grasped tightly around the pen.

Percy peeked into the kitchen, shuffling around was a familiar figure that Percy knew all too well. The tension drained from his posture and he quickly reached in a flicked on the lights. Nico nearly jumped out of his skin, his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

“Nico what in the gods name of Olympus are you doing?” Percy whisper yelled.

“I—uh…”

At least the kid had the audacity to look a bit sheepish. Percy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It’s like one am, I thought you were like a monster or something.”

“Sorry, I was trying to get back in and I swear I was going right back to bed,” Nico held his hands up in front of himself defensively. 

“You left the apartment?” Percy hissed, “I thought I said not to just randomly leave in the middle of the night.”

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“Did you climb in through the  _ window _ ?”

Nico looked over at said window in question, “I used to all the time, what’s the problem?”

“Nico we literally gave you a key to the apartment so you could use the front door,” Percy leaned against the doorway and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Nico huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “the window seemed easier.”

Percy waved the statement away like trying to swipe away fog, “whatever, whatever, bed. Now.”

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, and Percy could practically see the gears turning in his head to come up with some sort of retort.

“Fine. Don’t tell Sally,” Nico finally relented.

Percy mimicked zipping his lips shut. Nico sighed and slumped his shoulders.

“Goodnignt,” Nico said, walking past Percy out of the kitchen.

“Night,” percy responded, following him.

**Author's Note:**

> Zzzzzzz thanks for reading.


End file.
